201 Deep in death
by KateB-fan
Summary: Aquí está la escena luego del final del capítulo... espero que les guste. Escucho comentarios y sugerencias!


**201- Deep in Death**

Richard Castle sintió que su corazón volvía a latir nuevamente. Sin duda había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y finalmente lo había logrado. Había conseguido que ella lo dejara quedarse ahí. Y en el fondo, él sabía porque.

Sabía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a él. Pero por alguna razón, ella tenía más miedo que él. Había quedado demostrado que eran buenos trabajando en equipo, eso era innegable. Pero la situación personal de ambos había hecho que los casos en los que trabajaban se tornaran cada vez más complicados.

Durante dos meses, Kate lo había castigado enviándolo a trabajar con Ryan y Esposito y ella se mantenía distante. Lo evitaba todo lo posible y hasta había tenido que intervenir el capitán Montgomery para suavizar las asperezas.

Cuando la reportera estrella de la revista Cosmopolitan la llamó, Kate no pudo evitar sentir furia. Sabía que él quería acercarse a ella y no sabía como. El hecho de que ella tuviera que contestar preguntas sobre el desempeño de Castle y la relación que ella tenía con él, la habían hecho añorar los buenos tiempos y él lo sabía. Eso era lo que más le molestaba a ella.

Y este nuevo caso en el que habían trabajado, lo había demostrado. Castle llegó a sentir otra vez la adrenalina de ella, las miradas sugerentes, el compañerismo, la tensión que había entre ellos, con mayor intensidad.

Y Alexis le había dado la respuesta. Kate quería que él se disculpara. Quizás entendía sus motivos, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Lo que necesitara era saber que él lo sentía.

"Te veo mañana"- le había dicho ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y él, dominando sus ganas de salir corriendo a abrazarla… o quizás ponerse a saltar como loco de alegría, había repetido la frase y se había ido en silencio.

Y ahora su corazón volvía a latir… apresuradamente… como cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Castle se quedó un momento contemplando su suerte y se encontró apoyado en la puerta del auto de ella. Se sentía hasta estúpido, pero tenía ganas de estar con ella. Pero debía ser cuidadoso, ella le había aflojado la rienda, pero se la volvería a ajustar con cualquier cuestión fuera de lugar.

Cuando Kate salió, ajustándose el cinturón de su abrigo, se dio cuenta de su presencia y sonrió a medias. No quería que se le notara que ella también estaba feliz.

-Acaso te quedarás a dormir aquí?- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Te estaba esperando…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Para qué? Te dije que nos veíamos mañana… no era eso lo que querías?- le dijo ella casi sin inmutarse.

-Por supuesto… - le dijo él y se acercó a ella- solo… quería decirte que me hizo muy feliz tu decisión…- le dijo y sonrió, haciendo el intento por acariciar su cara y arrepintiéndose a mitad de camino.

-Demuéstrame que no estoy equivocada en haberte dado mi confianza otra vez…

-Confías en mi?- le dijo él asombrado.

-No es que ya confie nuevamente… te irás ganando mi confianza… pero tomé la decisión de permitir que lo intentes…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Gracias…- le dijo él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero en lugar de alejarse en seguida, se quedó un momento, aspirando el aroma de su piel, la cual había extrañado ese tiempo en que habían estado distanciados.

Ella le dio espacio. También necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Esos meses de distanciamiento le habían resultado interminables, y aunque la distancia la había puesto ella, se sentía muy herida y sabía que solo el tiempo borraría los pensamientos que le había provocado la forma de actuar de él.

Segundos más tarde, él separó sus labios de la mejilla de ella, y tras una bocanada final de su perfume, se alejó y la miró a los ojos.

-Te veo mañana, compañera…-le dijo y sonrió, guiñándole el ojo.

-Hasta mañana, Castle…- le dijo ella, un poco ruborizada.

Castle se alejó y ella se permitió observarlo un momento. Estaba feliz de haber vuelto a una buena relación con él. Cuando Kate sonreía, sus ojos perdidos en él mientras se iba, él se dio vuelta y la miró. Aún a la distancia, Kate se sintió un poco intimidada por la intensidad.

-Desayunamos juntos?- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Quizás…- dijo ella y batió sus pestañas. Ya estaba de vuelta. Era la Kate Beckett que lo volvía loco. Y él no pensaba volver a perderla, no otra vez.


End file.
